My First Kiss
by naranari part II
Summary: Yoongi adalah pemuda duapuluh enam tahun yang ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh orang asing! Dan hidupnya yang selalu terjebak masa lalu. BTS Yoongi. Jimin. Yoonmin/Minyoon. BL! AU! chap 1; fisrt and accidentally.


**MY FIRST KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Main cast**: Jimin. Yoongi.**

**Hoseok (BTS). Baekhyun (EXO). Doojoon (BEAST). Hyomin (T-ARA). **

Genres**: Romance. Humor. Drama. Series.**

**Boys love. AU!**

Rating**: Teenager**

Warning!** The **_Italic_** is Yoongi's**

**.**.

.

.

.

.

Summary: **Yoongi adalah pemuda berusia duapuluh enam tahun yang ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh orang asing.**

Disclaimer:** cerita ini milik naranari. Naranari menulis cerita ini karena inspirasi.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: pertama dan tidak sengaja**

.

.

.

_Selama delapan belas tahun dalam hidupku, aku selalu menunggu bis datang setiap paginya. Dari halte dekat dengan apartemenku, setiap pukul tujuh pagi aku sudah berdiri disana. Aku tinggal sendirian di kota Seoul sedangkan keluargaku berada di Daegu, kampung halamanku. _

_Sehari-hari aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan swasta yang bergerak dibidang asuransi. Selain itu aku juga menjadi pegawai _part-time_ di butik temanku. Kehidupanku bisa dibilang datar dan monoton; pergi bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, malam hari istirahat dan saat _weekend_ menjaga butik._

_Aku mempunyai dua sahabat yang sama berisiknya dengan bebek jika sudah berkumpul. Hoseok dan Baekhyun, mereka teman satu kantorku di perusahaan asuransi itu. selain Hoseok dan Baekhyun, aku tidak mempunyai teman lagi._

_Kepribadian diriku yang cuek dan terlalu monotonlah yang membuatku tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik kepada orang lain. Sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA aku sudah menutup diriku pada dunia. Karena duniaku saat itu adalah Yoon Doojoon._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yoon Doojoon, adalah teman _SMA_-ku yang sagat popular. Dia tampan, pintar, kapten basket dan yang paling penting, dia digilai semua wanita di sekolahnya. Sedangkan aku adalah siswa tidak popular, terlalu pintar, monoton dan jelek. Dan aku, Min Yoongi yang jelek ini menyukai Doojoon yang popular. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku menyukai kapten basket itu kecuali dua teman berisikku._

_Duniaku saat itu selalu berputar pada Doojoon. Aku selalu mengikuti kegiatan dimana ada Doojoon disana, aku juga selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Doojoon dengan menjadi siswa paling pintar disekolah. Karena Doojoon menyukai orang yang pintar. Aku tentu saja terlahir dengan kemampuan otak yang cemerlang. Namun sayangnya Doojoon tidak pernah melihat padaku, melainkan Hyomin. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hyomin termasuk siswi popular sama seperti Doojoon; cantik, pintar, dan juga seksi. Banyak siswi yang iri denganya juga dengan kedekatannnya dengan Doojoon. Sayangnya mereka berdua memang sangat serasi, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu termasuk diriku. Meski tidak bisa disamakan dengan Hyomin tetapi aku cukup senang bisa mengagumi Doojoon dari jauh._

_Hingga hari kelulusan tiba aku masih saja menyimpan perasaanku ini. Berharap suatu saat nanti Doojoon bisa membalasnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena Doojoon dan Hyomin sudah bersatu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Dan yang kudengar mereka akan melanjutkan studi mereka ke London. Doojon dan Hyomin akan mencapai impirian mereka bersama._

_Dan aku masih disini sendiri. Merelakan semua impianku yang dibawa Doojoon pergi jauh ke London._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Aku telat lagi!"

Yoongi segera mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berlari heboh menuju lift. Didepan lift sudah banyak orang yang menunggu, sekitar lima sampai enam orang. Ini adalah hari senin dimana setiap detiknya adalah kesibukan jadi Yoongi tidak heran kalau saat ini pintu lift sudah penuh orang.

Dengan tubuh kecilnya Yoongi mencoba menerobos beberapa orang meskipun ia mendapat tatapan tidak suka. Masa bodoh, yang penting Yoongi bisa berada dekat dengan pintu lift. Setelah hampir tiga menit menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka; beberapa orang keluar dan Yoongi segera masuk kedalam.

Meskipun apartemen Yoongi berada dilantai lima tapi Yoongi malas sekali jika harus naik-turun melalui tangga. Pasti melelahkan dan Yoongi tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya kelelahan.

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai dasar dan seluruh orang yang berada didalamnya berhambur keluar. Yoongi terdorong dengan keras saat akan keluar hingga tasnya jatuh dan file-file yang ada ditangannya jatuh kebawah.

"Ugh, sial!"

Sambil terus mengumpat Yoongi membereskan file-file itu. Terkadang tubuhnya yang sedang berjongkok ditubruk oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Yoongi menghela napas dengan geram, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah.

_Oh, Min Yoongi, sabar. Sabar dan tidak boleh marah._

Setelah semua kekacauan beres Yoongi segera berlari menuju halte bis yang berada didekat apartemennya. Dihalte itu cuma ada Yoongi dan seorang ibu tua. Yoongi menunggu bis datang dengan berdiri. Sudah hampir setengah jam Yoongi menunggu namun bis yang akan Yoongi tumpangi belum juga datang.

Hampir setiap hari Yoongi melewati harinya seperti ini. Ada saja kekacauan kecil yang ia buat sendiri, sengaja maupun tidak. Setelah mendekati satu jam menunggu akhirnya bis tujuan Yoongi datang. Dengan segera Yoongi menaiki bis itu. Tetapi baru saja akan naik tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang akibat seseorang yang mendorongnya.

Belum sempat mengutuk orang itu tubuh Yoongi sudah terdorong lagi kedepan karena ada beberapa orang yang berebut untuk naik ke bis. Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan meloncat masuk kedalam bis. Oh, harinya yang indah punah sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terpaksa duduk dibangku belakang karena seluruh kursi sudah penuh. Seharusnya ia naik taksi saja tadi daripada berhimpitan seperti ini didalam bis. Disebelah kanannya ada ibu tua yang tadi menunggu bis bersama. Yoongi membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar selama perjalanan. Tiba-tiba bahu sebelah kiri Yoongi terasa berat. Yoongi segera menengok kesamping kirinya dan menemukan kepala seseorang sedang bersandar dibahunya.

Sepertinya orang itu tertidur karena sudah berberapa kali Yoongi menggoyangkan bahunya namun ia tetap terdiam.

"Ish!"

Yoongi menyingkirkan kepala itu dengan tangannya dan mulai membenarkan duduknya lagi. Tetapi kepala itu bersandar lagi padanya. Yoongi memajukan tubuhnya kedepan sehingga kepala itu terantuk kursi karena tidak ada topangan.

"Aww!" orang itu meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan kursi. Yoongi tertawa senang saat orang yang tadi bersandar padanya meringis kesakitan. Ketika akan menyandarkan punggungnya Yoongi merasa ada yang mengganjal bagian belakangnya. Yoongi menengok kebelakang dan mengerang karena ternyata yang tadi menganjalnya adalah kepala orang asing itu.

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa duduk dengan benar lagi karena orang asing menyebalkan; yang ternyata adalah bocah SMA. Yoongi melihat dari seragamnya yang berwarna _khaki_.

Yoongi tidak berhenti mengutuk dalam hati bocah sialan ini. Juga semua yang sudah membuat paginya berantakan. Oh, sungguh terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan klien dari luar negeri!"

Baekhyun berseru heboh saat membicarakan klien mereka yang katanya baru saja pulang ke Korea setelah tinggal lama diluar negeri. Baekhyun mendapat kabar itu dari temannya dibagian informasi dan langsung memberitahu pada Yoongi juga Hoseok. Yoongi hanya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun sambil lalu karena dia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun klien-nya itu.

"Dia tampan dan juga lulusan Harvard!" Baekhyun berseru lagi.

"Benarkah! Waah, dia pasti orang yang hebat." Hoseok menimpali. Baekhyun menggut-manggut kemudian beralih menatap Yoongi yang sedang melamun didepan biliknya. Bilik Yoongi berhadapan tepat dengan bilik Baekhyun dan juga Hoseok, makanya mereka menjadi teman akrab dan sering mengobrol.

"Yoongi, kau diam saja. Tidak mau tahu siapa klien kita itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting klien itu mau bekerja dengan kita."

"Cih." Cibir Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Menurut Baekhyun, Yoongi itu terlalu cuek dan tidak peduli sekitarnya. Baekhyun kembali ke biliknya dan membuka file yang terdapat profile dari klien baru.

"Oh, astaga!"

Baekhyun memekik dan menutup mulutnya dengan gaya dramatis sambil melototi file itu. Hoseok menghampiri Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan setelahnya Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa sih?! Kalian berisik sekali."

Hoseok dan Baekhyun menatap Yoongi dengan sinis dan segera menuju bilik Yoongi. Hoseok sedikit mendorong kursi Yoongi kebelakang sedangkan Baekhyun meletakkan file itu diatas meja Yoongi.

"Baca tuh!"

Yoongi menatap sebal pada dua sahabat berisiknya, kemudian ia mengambil file diatas mejanya dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi ketika membaca nama yang tertera di file itu.

"Tidak mungkin dia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke Yoongi, yang harus kau lakukan adalah kendalikan dirimu. Jangan membuat kesalahan sedikitpun."

"Dan jangan memulai sebelum dia yang memulainya."

"Dia datang!"

Saat ini Yoongi dan kedua teman baiknya sedang berada disalah satu kafe dan sedang menunggu klien mereka yang dari luar negeri itu. sedari tadi Baekhyun dan Hoseok sibuk sendiri dengan nasihat dan larangan untuk Yoongi. Mereka melakukan itu semua karena memang Yoongi tidak bisa diandalkan; tahu sendiri Yoongi itu orang yang ceroboh dan suka membuat kekacauan. Baekhyun dan Hoseok tidak ingin hanya karena kecerobohan Yoongi klien mereka membatalkan memakai jasa asuransi mereka.

Yoongi dan kedua temannya sudah bersiap untuk menyambut klien mereka yang sekarang sudah memasuki dalam kafe. Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya saat orang itu-klien mereka tengah mengadahkan kepalanya mencari tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan.

"Astaga Yoongi! Aku tidak percaya dia akan datang." Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Yoongi mulai gugup saat orang itu makin dekat dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Senyumannya membuat Yoongi merasa senang seketika.

"Halo Min Yoongi. Apa kabar?" orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Yoongi.

"Halo, Yoon Doojoon."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak berani berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Doojoon bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh diluar dugaanya, jauh dalam jangkauan mimpinya.

Yoon Doojoon saat ini sedang duduk didepannya dengan potongan rambut baru yang membuatnya semakin tampan dan dewasa. Tidak terlihat guratan masa muda saat mereka SMA dulu, Doojoon sudah semakin matang.

Yoongi berharap malam ini dia tampil cukup baik dan tidak mempermalukan Doojoon. Well, Doojoon cukup menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang terpandang, dilihat dari pakaiannya yang pasti sangat mahal. Yoongi meringis dalam hati, Doojoon pasti sudah sangat sukses diluar negeri sana.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi tersipu mendengar Doojoon yang menyapanya, "Ya, sudah lama sekali."

"Kau terlihat makin manis saja."

_Oh tidak!_

Yoongi merona parah saat ini dan dia berharap temaramnya lampu mampu menutupi wajahnya. Bisa sangat malu ia kalau ketahuan merona oleh Doojoon. Lelaki yang sangat disukainya dan ironisnya Doojoon tidak pernah mengetahui fakta itu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Doojoon tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengangkat gelas tingginya yang berisi wine segar lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Yoongi memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Doojoon dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Yoongi tersadar dari kekagumannya pada Doojoon, ia meringis sebelum menjawab. "Ya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Doojoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kudengar kau lulusan Harvard?" Yoongi menyesap minumannya juga. Ia tidak minum wine atau sejenisnya karena lambungnya tidak bisa mentolerir alkohol.

"Ya. Dan aku baru saja melanjutkan gelar doktorku di Oxford."

Yoongi menganga parah dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh Doojoon. Tidak salah saat SMA seluruh teman-temannya memanggil Doojoon dengan 'si jenius dari surga' karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Wow! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Doojoon terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Yoongi saat terperangah tadi. Semasa SMA sebenarnya Doojoon sudah kenal dengan Yoongi dan sering memperhatikannya jika ada kesempatan. Yang Doojoon lihat adalah Yoongi seorang pemuda yang sangat manis dan juga pintar. Bahkan setelah enam tahun tidak bertemu wajah Yoongi dan juga parasnya yang manis tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Min Yoongi," Doojoon memanggil. "Ya."

"Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi terperangah entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu juga gugupYoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya kemudian memberikannya pada Doojoon.

Doojoon menerima ponsel dari Yoongi dan langsung mengetikkan nomor ponselnya sendiri. "Simpan nomorku ya. Aku akan menghubungimu."

Yoongi tersipu dan mengangguk malu-malu. Astaga, bahkan ia juga tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini. Apakah ini jawaban atas kesabarannya menunggu selama enam tahun? Menunggu cinta yang tidak pernah ia ungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin menendang kerikil kecil didepannya sambil mulutnya bersiul kecil. Pagi ini halte dekat rumahnya terasa sepi dan lenggang, tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jimin menengok kekanan lagi untuk melihat bus yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Uh,"

Bus itu masih belum terlihat padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Bisa telat Jimin kalau sampai setengah jam kedepan bus itu masih belum datang. Disaat seperti ini Jimin merindukan motor kesayangannya yang sekarang masih berada dibengkel.

"Lama sekali sih!"

Jimin mendengar suara gerutuan disampingnya. Jimin pikir dia sendirian dihalte ini ternyata sudah ada orang lain. Jimin mencuri pandang pada orang itu yang ternyata laki-laki dengan setelan kerjanya yang menurut Jimin sangat kuno sekali.

Walaupun masih duduk dibangku SMA tapi Jimin sudah mulai memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya. Menurut Jimin setelan kerja orang ini sangat jelek dan tertinggal mode.

Lalu laki-laki yang diperhatikan Jimin tadi menengok kearah Jimin. Dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Apa lihat-lihat!"

Jimin lumayan terkejut dengan bentakan orang itu, suaranya sangat tinggi dan melengking; persis suara perempuan. Jimin kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Begitu melihat wajahnya Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak menyipitkan matanya. Orang ini laki-laki atau perempuan _sih_, wajahnya manis sekali.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" pemuda itu lebih meninggikan suaranya hingga orang-orang yang berada disekitar menoleh pada mereka berdua.

Jimin tidak mau dibuat malu oleh pria aneh ini yang suka berteriak, jadi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napasnya dan pura-pura merapihkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh diatas kening. Berteriak dipagi hari ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada _jogging_. Bocah SMA disampingnya benar-benar membuatnya _bad mood_. Yoongi masih kesal dengan cara menatapnya bocah itu, seakan-akan Yoongi adalah makhluk aneh.

_Ih, Yoongi kan jadi keki_.

Tidak lama kemudian bus yang dinanti Yoongi datang. Ia bergegas untuk menaiki bus itu, tapi ternyata busnya tidak berhenti dihalte yang Yoongi singgahi. Yoongi hanya bisa melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya. Bus itu sudah jauh dari pandangan saat Yoongi tersadar.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Yoongi ingin berlari mengejar bus itu, biar bagaimanapun Yoongi tidak boleh telat datang ke kantornya. Tetapi belum jauh ia berlari tangannya sudah dicekal seseorang hingga Yoongi berhenti berlari. Yoongi menengok dan berniat ingin memarahi orang asing yang sudah berani menyentuhnya.

"Doo-joon?"

Doojoon tersenyum melihat Yoongi dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya. "Kenapa berlari di trotoar? Kau ingin ditabrak pejalan lainnya?"

"Aku…tertinggal bus." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu sekali mengaku seperti itu didepan orang yang ia sukai.

Doojoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Yoongi sungguh sangat manis. "Kalau begitu naik mobilku saja. Akan aku hantar kau kekontormu."

Mata Yoongi langsung berbinar begitu Doojoon dengan suka hati menawarkannya tumpangan. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi langsung mengiya-kan ajakan Doojoon. Doojoon menghela Yoongi menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi. Suatu tindakan yang _gentleman_ yang membuat pipi Yoongi merona. Doojoon lalu memutar kearah kemudi dan langsung melajukan mobilnya melewati padatnya jalanan kota Seoul.

Jimin mencibir ketika mobil yang ditumpangi pria aneh itu pergi. "Dasar bermuka dua. Tadi memarahiku, ketika melihat pria tampan dia langsung bersikap manis!" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar!"

Jimin masih saja menggerutukan pria aneh itu—menurutnya—saat tanpa sengaja ia teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah membuat kepalanya terantuk kursi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jimin pernah ketiduran didalam bus dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya menyandar pada bahu seseorang. Ternyata orang itu malah merantukkan kepala Jimin pada kursi dibelakangnya dan membuat kepalanya sedikit membengkak.

"Apa dia orangnya?"

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Naranari membawa satu cerita lagi /yeaaay/

Makin banyak cast baru dan bukan hanya dari Bangtan. Nara sengaja memilih Doojoon, karna bagi nara Doojoon sangat pas dengan peran yang dia mainkan. Dan nara juga pikir, duo Hoseok dan Baekhyun sepertinya bakal membuat cerita ini jadi gila, setuju?

Okay, one more time. Jangan lupa review~


End file.
